superpowered_character_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Elixir (Marvel Comics)
Elixir is a character from Marvel Comics. He is a mutant who received his superhuman powers from being born with the X-Gene. Biography Elixir joined the Reavers, an anti-mutant group led by Donald Pierce, at the behest of his best friend, Duncan. When Cerebra detected a mutant in the area, Moonstar and Karma were sent to investigate. Meanwhile, the Reavers engaged a group of students from Xavier's in a fight, and Elixir discovered he was a healer by healing one of his fellow Reavers. By knocking him out, he was able to hide this for a short time until he felt compelled to heal the mortally-injured Wallflower. When the Reavers discovered Elixir was a mutant with healing powers, they rejected him and retreated. Angrily rejecting Moonstar's offer to go to the X-Mansion, he went home to find his fellow Reavers waiting for him, where they delivered a severe beating. When his family discovered he was a mutant, they disowned him, so he reluctantly went to the Xavier Institute. Relatives *Howard Foley (father, estranged) *Grace Foley (mother, estranged) *Danielle Moonstar (legal guardian) Powers and Abilities Powers Elixir is an Omega-Class Mutant and an Omega-Level Healer with Omega-Class healing abilities. He was stated to be a "General Threat" by the O*N*E at the time of M-Day but was orange-flagged and allegedly reclassified after he used his powers offensively. Biokinesis: Elixir is capable of controlling the biological structure of his own and other people's bodies down to the genetic level. He can produce biomolecular energy at will to affect organic matter he touches. This allows him to heal physical damage done to his body or the bodies of others, reactivate suppressed mutant abilities, repair cerebral functions, and alter the composition of his own molecules in certain ways. Because of his control over his own biology, Elixir has proven to be very difficult to treat medically. He usually passes out after pushing his powers too far and remains in a coma for some time. Doctor Nemesis guessed that, during these times, his DNA reboots itself. Elixir was scared that he only "scratched the surface" of what he can do, and it turned out to be true, as his abilities gradually evolved from healing simple scratches to simultaneously healing dozens of poeple, resurrecting himself and others, manipulating life force, etc. At first, he needed to touch his targets to heal or harm them, but he later learned to use his powers on several targets at the same time without touching them. *''Healing:'' At first, Elixir was capable of basic healing, having successfully healed broken bones, severe burns, and even a mortal stab wound through the chest. After gaining Beast's knowledge of human anatomy, physiology, and biology, Elixir has demonstrated increased mastery of his powers: regrowing Prodigy's heart, sedating an enraged Wolfsbane and cleaning her body of drugs, curing X-23 of the Legacy Virus, etc. Before his death, he was not able to heal the M-Pox, but after rebirth he simultaneously cured several mutants. Elixir also stated that he can burn away Emplate from M's body and cure Sabretooth from the inversion effect. **''Instant Regeneration:'' After his rebirth, Elixir learned to heal himself almost as soon as he was wounded. **''Resurrection:'' Elixir can bring people back from the dead. This ability has expanded radically since his rebirth to the point that he is able to affect 16 million deceased mutants on Genosha at once, and although it quickly drained him of his energy and he passed out, M and Magneto speculated that Elixir was fully capable of resurrecting them all. ***''Virtual Immortality:'' Although Elixir can die, he is able to resurrect himself. *''Life Force Manipulation:'' At first, Elixir only possessed the ability to sense and detect life forces, such as when he was able to feel DJ dying, sensing his life bleeding out of him. Later on, he learned how to transfer life force from one person to another, as he did with Wolfsbane and her unborn child. After rebirth, Elixir demonstrated the ability to control, manipulate, and absorb the life forces of other living creatures. *''Genetic Detection:'' Elixir is able to detect abnormalities in living beings; he detected techno-organic cells in Angel's body, detected Emplate in M's body, and even sensed the effect of magical inversion on Sabretooth. When Elixir started to cure the M-Pox, he felt that the disease was afraid of him. *''Death Touch:'' He can use his powers to harm others, to cause different types of illness, massive swellings, and organ failure. He managed to kill William Stryker just by touching him for a few seconds, harm the powerful demon Belasco, and almost instantly annihilate Wither's body. His control over his abilities is now so refined that he was able to not only give Vanisher a brain tumor while healing his injuries, but even shaped it into the X-Men logo. As with his healing abilities, Elixir's ability to inflict harm has also been expanded since his rebirth, and he now is able to lethally harm people even with rapid regeneration and invulnerability. Dichromatimorphic Skin: After Elixir used his mutant powers to heal himself, his skin turned a golden color. This is possibly due to Elixir activating a secondary mutation in himself. Elixir's skin normally remains golden, but if he uses his powers to damage or kill, his skin turns a deep metallic black, and Prodigy theorized that it also alters his brain chemistry. This appears to be a completely involuntary reaction, and it has been stated that Elixir has a hard time converting from black to golden. Abilities Human Biology: Due to the psychic data transfer done by the Stepford Cuckoos using the knowledge of Beast, Elixir now possesses genius-level understanding of human anatomy, physiology, and biology. Weaknesses Power Limitation: Using his powers for extreme feats of biological manipulation can wear out his body, causing him to collapse. There have also been a few times where his powers did not affect or only temporarily affected his enemies. Mental Illness: Following his death at the hands of the Dark Riders and later self-resurrection, Elixir has become dangerously emotionally unstable. Attempts to utilize his healing abilities in Magneto's direction to cure mutants afflicted with M-Pox resulted in his lashing out in madness at those around him with his death touch, severely injuring and nearly killing several innocent people before he could be subdued. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Mutants Category:Biokinesis Category:Healing Category:Genekinesis Category:Resurrection Category:Enhanced Regeneration Category:Resurrective Immortality Category:Life Force Manipulation Category:Genetic Detection Category:Death Inducement Category:Human Biology Category:Anatomy Category:Physiology Category:Emotional Instability Category:Americans Category:Adventurers Category:Geneticists Category:Students Category:Males Category:Gold Skin Category:Black Skin